postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Champ
Champ the Dog is Postal Dude's pet Pitbull Terrier. POSTAL 2 When the Postal Dude and The Bitch wake up after relocating to a new part of Paradise, Champ is seen urinating on Postal Dude's shoes, which prompts him to kick the dog. The Bitch tells the Postal Dude not to let the dog out. Champ later appears in-game in various locations, and may accompany the Dude through Paradise if given food. In Apocalypse Weekend, Postal Dude is informed that Champ is in the Dog Pound. After the Dude looks for him in the pound, Champ seems to be missing. It isn't until a group of dogs trained by the rednecks surround the Postal Dude that Champ appears (making a dramatic entrance by smashing through the overhead window) and kills all the dogs. Champ accompanies the Dude at the Bridge as they escape, attacking anyone the Postal Dude attacks or that attacks him. At the end of the game, Champ is seen seating next to the Postal Dude as he drives away from an exploding Paradise. In Paradise Lost, shortly after the events of Apocalypse Weekend, it shows him and Postal Dude driving away from Paradise. However, Champ jumps out of the trailer to chase a cat, causing Postal Dude to turn his car around and chase after him. During his pursuit, Postal Dude suffers a hallucination and crashes his car, knocking himself into a radiation-induced coma, lasting for 11 years. Postal Dude later wakes up from his coma. In that time, Champ had become a demon known as El Perro Loco ''and has been sealed at the hell mouth. Eventually on Friday, Postal Dude manages to fight his way through the Hell Hole, and shrinks Champ down to normal size with a cure he received from Gary Coleman. However, Alternate Postal Dude tries to claim him for his own. The Postal Dude and Alternate Dude get into an argument over who actually owns Champ. the two Dudes are interrupted when The Bitch and Mike J appear to claim Champ. The Postal Dude enters a boss battle with The Bitch and ultimately wins. After the fight ends, the Dudes and Champ look to see where she fell, only to see a giant hand grab Champ and pull him down farther into the Hell Mouth. The Alternate Dude tells The Postal Dude (sarcastically) to go in after Champ. The Postal Dude actually does so, to the surprise of Alternate Dude. Fighting The Bitch for the last time and escaping the hell mouth with the help of Alternate Postal Dude, the two make it back to the surface. There, they see another apocalypse occurring. If the Dude chooses to kill all the faction leaders, him and Champ become the rulers of Paradise. If they choose to escape the madness, they witness Paradise blowing up and proceed to walk to the trailer, preparing to leave Paradise again. Postal III Champ returns in Postal III, helping the Postal Dude during several missions. On the Insane path, he is forced to attend a dog training class after attacking a hobo, but the Mexi Sushi workers attack the building. The Postal Dude is given a laser pointer to direct Champ before the mission starts. After the mission, Champ attacks another hobo and the Postal Dude is told Champ is going to be euthanized unless he can bail him out. Champ would reappear at the Evolucious Cosmetics Building, reunited with the Postal Dude only to run off after attacking a fat black guy who tried to extort money from the Postal Dude. Champ would reappear yet again in the Grotto where he is fighting the Mexi-Sushi Concern and saving the trapped animals. After helping the Postal Dude escape Catharsis, he and the Dude are captured by the authorities then put to death via the electric chair. On the Good path, he is rarely seen though is with the Postal Dude. His first appearance is when Officer Dude is on patrol for the second time where Deputy Champ attacks a fat black guy for trying to extort money from Officer Dude. He would again show up beside the Postal Dude as he attempts to escape Catharsis during the Venezuela peacemakers invasion. POSTAL 4: No Regerts Champ also appears in POSTAL 4: No Regerts. His role is mostly the same as it was in POSTAL 2, where he appears right in front of The POSTAL Dude's initial spawn point. His behavior is the same as a regular dog NPC. Film Champ makes an appearance in the ''Postal film. He only appears at the beginning of the film, and at the end, in which he survives the gun fight of the Postal Dude and Faith against the mad townsfolk, having found a hideout inside the police car that both of them use to escape from Paradise before the town is destroyed by Chinese missiles.﻿ The real Champ Champ is based on the real Vince Desi's pet, who was also a Pitbull Terrier named "Champ". According to the RWS Website, Champ was almost "arrested" for attacking a citizen, but was found innocent in a Pima County courtroom. Champ died on May 23, 2011 after an eight-month battle with cancer. He was almost 12 years old (his birthday was on May 25, 1999). RWS was about to produce an animated series revolving around Champ, called “What Would Champ Do?”, and how the dog would solve different world issues. Trivia * In Postal 2, Champ can be killed; however it does not affect the storyline as he is scripted to live throughout the series. * Champ (as well with all dogs in the game) can be used to get items for the Postal Dude, he will be also following the Postal Dude after this. * Champ had a different model in the Postal 2 beta. * Even though Champ looks normal once the Postal Dude shrinks him down to normal size using the Ensmallen Cure, he's just simply a shrunk-down version of his demonic form. ** This means that he retains his limb-slicing fangs, near-invincibility and the ability to bark out explosive homing fireballs. ** During the cutscene, he returns to his original appearance. External links *Champ's Corner at Running With Scissors Official Website. *Champ at the Internet Movie Database. *Donate to The Champ's favorite charity. Category:Individuals Category:Animals Category:Characters